Fans, and especially ceiling fans, have become an increasingly popular supplementary means of conditioning air within both commercial and residential buildings. However, many people do not like or appreciate the appearance of a ceiling fan within a room and would prefer to have a ceiling fan that is unobtrusive or obscured from view.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need exists for a ceiling fan that does not have the outward appearance of a ceiling fan. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.